


Cindergina

by Aponi_Aquene



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, Cinderella Elements, Emma Swan as Prince Charming, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Lesbian Fairytale, Princess Charming - Freeform, Princess Emma Swan, Regina Mills as Cinderella, Retelling, Swan Queen Cinderella, Swan Queen Fairytale, Young Emma Swan, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Young Emma Swan, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/pseuds/Aponi_Aquene
Summary: A Swan Queen retelling of the classic fairytale "Cinderella" - After the death of Regina's father, she's left in the care of her Wicked Stepmother. Her lifestyle changes drastically and the love she once had was torn from her and is replaced by cruelty. She longs to get that love back along with the freedom she craves. Then there's Princess Emma who's being pressured into marriage when all she wants is to find the woman she's destined to be with and share True Love. Could fate, hope, a ball and a fairy godmother change everything?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just a retelling of Cinderella. Regina is of course Cinderella or "Cindergina" and Emma is Prince(ss) Charming. They fall in love pretty quickly because this story is told in the same tone as the Disney cartoon and the live action, plus its a oneshot so.... There are a few twists I made trying desperately to keep Regina and Emma in character. This is a Swan Queen fairytale but its meant for fun so try to enjoy and just have fun. ::)

Cindergina

The spring flowers were in bloom and everyone was in a cheery mood underneath the warmth of the sun. The market place was bustling with people just happy to be out and about after the brutal winter that had kept them inside for so long.

Young Emma skipped through the market place staring at all of the carts and the people conducting business, chatting, and catching up. She loved the noise. She enjoyed the sounds of people chatting and laughing, it made her smile.

She hadn't many friends, well she had many acquaintances but she wouldn't call any of them a friend. Emma felt like that was a title that needed to be earned. So there she was alone while other children ran passed giggling.

She watched the kids as they chased the village dog giggling and shouting. The dog, a little scruffy mess of fur, for his part didn't look frightened and was playing along with them. Emma giggled when the dog playfully nipped at one of the boys' ankles, causing him to fall over.

"Barbarians. All of them." A small voice said from behind her. Emma turned around and smiled. There was a pretty little brunette girl with huge eyes smiling at her with her beautiful red lips.

Emma assessed her new acquaintance. The girl was in a billowy powder blue dress with white stockings and blue shoes. There was a thick white bow that went around her stomach and tied behind her back. Her thick curly dark hair was held back with a pretty blue bow on top of her head.

Emma wished she had worn something prettier than her bright yellow riding coat, white riding pants and brown boots. Her long blonde locks were tied back into a ponytail.

The dark haired girl giggled. "What? Chimera, got your tongue?"

That snapped Emma out of it and she chuckled. The other girl's pretty eyes twinkled. "No. I'm sorry. Hi."

The other girl giggled. "Hi." She looked over Emma with a curious expression. "I like your jacket. Do you ride?"

Emma was surprised by the question. "A little but I'm not very good."

The girl smiled. "You'll get the hang of it. My mother always says that practice makes perfect and if that fails, fake it."

Emma laughed. "Very good advice."

The other girl grinned and made Emma blush and giggle. The other girl looked surprised. "What?" She giggled.

Emma was still giggling. "I don't know."

The other girl shook her head with a small smile and a tiny hand on her hip. Such a grown up thing to do. Emma was very curious about this girl.

"I like your hair. Take it down." The girl ordered firmly.

"Why?" Emma asked already setting about undoing the tie. There was just something about the girl that made Emma automatically obey her.

The dark haired girl shrugged and her eyes lit up when Emma's hair came tumbling down her shoulders in gorgeous blonde waves. She smirked and reached into her cute little blue basket. Emma watched curiously as the girl pulled out a medium sized yellow daisy.

She then stepped closer to Emma and Emma was hit hard with the smell of flowers and apples. She was unsure if it was the girl or her basket but Emma liked it a whole lot. She then leaned over and combed her fingers through Emma's hair, untangling it. Emma also liked that. It made her feel tingly in her tummy. She blushed. The girl carefully tucked the flower behind Emma's ear.

"There." The girl said stepping back and admiring her work with a small smile. "Perfecto. Hermosa."

Emma tilted her head. The girl was speaking another language. Emma hadn't been very good with foreign languages. "I'm sorry. What?"

The girl's smile grew. "I said beautiful."

Emma's cheeks were on fire. The other girl blushed as well under Emma's love drunk gaze. She batted her thick lashes and Emma stepped closer. The girl smiled wide. Emma had no idea what she was going to do but she wanted to be closer. Maybe steal a kiss?

She didn't even know the girl's name. She opened her mouth to ask for it but the sound of her guard calling her cut her off. She flinched at the booming voice. She shouldn't have snuck away but this girl was completely worth it.

She was feeling a fluttering in her stomach and her heart was racing. She had never felt anything so intense in her entire seven years of life. She liked it. She liked her. She started to open her mouth and tell the girl that but the voice boomed again.

She sighed and her shoulders sagged. "I have to go."

"What? Why?" The girl squeaked. "No."

Emma's brows rose at the reaction and smiled sadly. "We'll see each other again. I promise."

The dark haired girl frowned but nodded. "Okay." Emma turned to leave. "Wait." The girl said. Emma turned around and saw her walking up to her. "Here." She placed an apple in her hand. "A little something sweet for such a sweet girl." She then leaned in, kissed Emma's cheek and pulled back to smile at her. Emma stood there like an idiot with her mouth hanging wide open.

The girl turned and began skipping away. She stopped and turned to Emma and waved. Emma waved back dumbly. The girl then disappeared behind some carts.

Emma frowned and touched her cheek where she had just been kissed. She blushed again with a goofy grin.

"There you are." The deep booming voice said from behind her. She was rudely awoken from her trance. She whirled around and glared at the guard. A large lumbering man.

"Lance." Emma sighed. "Seriously. No one's going to kill me in a crowded market place. Relax."

"I swear." The man sighed. "Ever since I've become your personal guard I've been getting gray hair."

Emma snorted as she stepped closer to the man and slipped her hand into his offered one. "Don't blame me for that. I'm just a kid." She quipped.

The man chuckled as he began walking her out between some carts. They stepped back into the market and the buzzing people. Emma looked around as they walked back to her carriage to see if she saw her cute little friend. Yep friend. She earned the title.

She spotted her. She was in a man's arms and he was kissing her cheek, she giggled and hugged him around his neck. A woman that looked an awful lot like a larger version of the girl placed a hand on the girl's back and kissed her hair. Emma smiled at the sight.

She was led to her carriage and helped inside. She sat by the window with her chin in her palm as Lance sat across from her.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Princess Emma?" He asked. Emma bristled at the title. She wondered why she couldn't just be Emma. Why did she need a title in front?

She wondered if her little friend would call her princess. She smiled, she probably wouldn't even acknowledge that. That just made Emma like the girl even more and she couldn't wait to see her again.

"Yeah..." She sighed. The carriage began pulling off and she leaned back against the seat. She smiled at the man. "I had a great time."

* * *

The girl sat outside of her parents' bedroom door. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms rested across her knees and her face hidden in them as she cried. Heavy sobs racking her tiny body. Her mother was gone. She fell ill and was gone in the blink of an eye. All she could do was cry for her now. Miss her and need her but never be able to have her again.

She heard shoes approaching. She knew her daddy's walk and she looked up to see him looking down at her with worried eyes. He lowered himself until he was staring into his baby girl's watery pained eyes. She could tell that it broke his heart but she couldn't calm herself down.

She primped and a tiny sob escaped her. The man opened his arms. "Come here, baby."

It didn't take any more prompting for the little girl to throw herself into her father's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, protecting him. She couldn't lose him too. She had to keep him safe. He was all she had. "Daddy..." She cried out in a broken sob. She began to cry again as she buried her little face into his neck.

"I know, Regina." The man whispered as he rubbed her back. "I know. I miss her too. It's going to be okay."

Regina just cried harder, her whole body shaking. "It hurts so much."

"That's because she was so important to you. You loved her so much. She held a piece of your heart and now it is missing." Henry explained to his daughter as he continued to comfort her. "But I promise the pain will soon pass and one day, you will find someone who will add to the missing part. Not replace your mother's but add to it so that you no longer feel like it is missing."

Regina didn't understand what her father meant. Seven was too young to understand such things. She cuddled closer to him in an attempt to keep him with her always. She thought that if she held on long enough he would stay and it worked for a while.

Henry cradled his baby's head and stood with her still securely in his arms. "Cry for her as long as you need." He whispered to his whimpering child. "It's okay to hurt. It's okay to miss her. Emotion makes you strong. But don't ever let your heart be filled with hate. Only love should dwell there. Love always. No matter what."

Regina rested her head on his shoulder, her dark hair falling down her back. "Okay, daddy"

"Promise me." Henry said seriously. "Promise me that you will always be as you are now. Kind and full of so much love."

Regina nodded against his shoulder. "I promise."

Henry smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead. "I love you, Regina."

"I love you, daddy." She whispered as she felt her exhausted body falling asleep.

* * *

A few years had passed and Regina was eleven. Slowly turning into a woman. A loving, gentle, affectionate woman who was always kind. She was beautiful also and had the grace of a swan.

Regina was sitting under her apple tree with a book in hand and her horse gracing nearby. This is how she spent her days. Well the ones she didn't spend with her father. Just her and her horse. Under her apple tree in the shade.

Speaking of whom. She heard her father walking up the hill towards her. She looked up and cupped a hand above her brow.

"Hello, Regina." He said with a wide smile.

She chuckled. "Hi father. Would you like to sit with me?" She asked hopefully.

The man frowned and shook his head. "I came to get you because we have guests."

Regina frowned. "Who?"

"Lady Cora and her daughters." He answered and Regina nodded in understanding.

"Those aren't quite guests, father." Regina said as she stood and dusted off her blue dress. She grinned. "That is your new wife and stepdaughters."

Henry laughed. "Right. Your stepmother and stepsisters."

Regina made a face then smiled. "Yes."

She wanted her father to be happy. Sure she missed her mother and no one could ever replace her but her father deserved a happy ending. Everyone does. So, despite her missing her mother, she decided to give her father her blessing and give her new extended family a chance.

She grabbed Rocinante's reins and they began walking back towards the house. She slipped her hand into her father's. The man smiled at her then kissed her hand, he patted it gently. Henry was her father and her best friend. In fact he was her whole world and she was his.

She knew that nothing would ever change that.

She put Rocinante into the stable and they headed back to the house. "Now they're a little different from us." Henry began to explain. "They have lived differently than we have. I'm just asking you to be nice and patient with them."

Regina nodded. "Of course."

Henry smiled and kissed Regina's cheek. He gave her hand a squeeze. "That's my girl."

They stepped into their sitting room and there sat a woman and two girls. The girls gave Regina a nasty look as they looked her up and down while the woman smiled and stood from the chaise she was sitting at. She headed over to Regina and pulled her into a hug. It was uncomfortable and cold. Regina squirmed in the woman's hold.

The woman pulled back and gave the girl's shoulders a squeeze. "I'm sorry but you are so beautiful. You fit right in with my girls."

"Oh thank you," Regina giggled. "You are too kind. My father told me that you and your girls are beautiful but his words did not do you justice."

The woman chuckled and looked back at her girls. "Isn't she charming, girls?"

"She's something alright." One of the girls mumbled. Regina furrowed her brow and frowned.

"Zelena!" The woman hissed. The redheaded girl crossed her arms and pouted. Their mother chuckled and turned back to Regina. "I'm sorry, Regina, Dear. My daughter Zelena is a brat."

Regina's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.. okay this is awkward.

"Now that you've met Zelena." The woman just continued speaking. She motioned to a blonde girl. "This is my other daughter, Anastasia." The girl gave Regina a fake smile and Regina waved.

"Hello."

Cora then turned her attention back to Regina. "And, I am Lady Cora." She smiled. It was cruel and cold. "Your stepmother."

* * *

Emma's eyes opened slowly. Her arm was hanging off of the bed and so was her leg. The covers were long since discarded onto the floor. She spit her hair out that had some how found its way into her mouth. She groaned and rolled over onto her back. She stretched and groaned again. She yawned as she sat up, scratching her neck. She looked around her grand bedroom.

Fit for a princess. She scoffed.

She sighed. She had another dream or memory about that girl. Ever since Emma met her, she had dreamt and thought about her. Emma's friend had told her something about fate and destiny. It made her wonder if that girl was her destiny.

Sadly she never saw the girl again. She visited the market place many times and she never found her. Her parents even offered to send her a royal invitation to the castle but Emma didn't know her name. So she spent the next few years yearning and longing to see her just one more time.

She never stopped looking. She's has turned down every suitor because as she grew older she understood what it was she felt. She had never felt anything like it. She slowly began imagining what the girl looked like now. Every image that Emma came up with was absolutely stunning. Emma slowly found herself falling in love with a memory.

She groaned. Why is it so hard to find her? Why couldn't she just be with her happy ending?

Emma vowed to never give up. She didn't care if she turned old and gray she wouldn't stop looking. As her mother says, if people are meant to be together, they find a way.

Her bedroom door flew open and Emma sighed. Speaking of the devil. She eyed her mother and the woman eyed her. She saw her father rushing into the room behind her.

"Snow." He said in a warning tone.

The queen ignored him and stormed into Emma's room. "Why is it so dark in here?" She walked passed Emma's bed and went over to open her curtains.

The blazing sun came streaming in brutally and Emma's eyes hadn't time to adjust before they were almost burned out of her head. She hissed and almost retreated under her blankets.

Ignoring her daughter's discomfort the woman began pacing the room. "Emma, I don't know why you're having such a hard time choosing a suitor." The woman whined. "Your father and I understand that you would prefer a princess so we brought some of the most beautiful princesses in all the land and you denied all of them."

Emma looked at her father for help. He shrugged. She rolled her eyes. "Because none of those boring brats are for me, mother. Why can't I find true love like you and father?"

Charming smiled at that. "You will one day, Emma. I promise."

"You are still hung up on some girl you met at the market place at seven years old. You need to let go. For all you know, she's married. If she was the same age as you are, she's eighteen. Most women your age are married."

"Snow..." Charming warned.

"Mother," Emma sighed. "I believe that she is not. She's my destiny."

Snow sighed. "I thought you were obsessed with her physical appearance. You know, you described her dark eyes and hair and the fact that she spoke Spanish. I figured you wanted an exotic princess. That's why we brought the beautiful, Queen Elena of Avalor to you."

"She was nice and beautiful. I just... I didn't feel it." She shrugged. "She deserves someone who will love her the way that I never could."

"Emma..." Snow sighed.

"Mother, could you trust me?" Emma groaned. "I'll figure it out. Please just give me some time."

Snow groaned. "Fine." The woman said throwing her arms up. "If you want to be a thirty something single princess then so be it." She then stormed out of the room the same way that she came in..

Once the woman was gone, Emma looked up at her father who was pinching the bridge of his nose. "What the hell was that about?"

Charming shrugged. "Princess Alexandra is getting married in a few days. You know the two of you are the same age." He rubbed his chin. "I guess your mother really wants to see you have that. Find true love."

"I feel like she's out there, father." Emma said softly. "Just give me a chance. I'll find her."

Charming nodded. "I hope you do. Good luck. If I could help in any way... let me know."

Emma nodded. "Okay, thank you."

"Anytime princess." Charming said with a smile then headed out of the room, closing the door behind him quietly.

Emma looked at the door and blew out a breath then fell back against the pillows. Her mother is going to kill her before she even finds a bride.

* * *

On the other side of the kingdom, Regina had been awake for hours. She had to make sure that the house was clean to perfection before her stepmother and step sisters awoken. She also had to have their breakfasts ready for all of them.

You see, Regina's father, Henry passed away a few years after marrying Lady Cora. A heart attack took him. Regina was of course the only one who mourned him. Cora judged her and even disciplined her for crying. The woman slowly started showing her true colors after Henry's death.

She treated Regina cruelly. Ignored and isolated her as well. She even eventually moved her from her grand bedroom to the dark, cold, dusty attic where she slept on a rickety cot. She even fired all of the staff and turned Regina into the family's maid. Having nowhere else to go, Regina had no choice but to stay.

So this was her life now. The servant girl. That her sister's cruelly called 'Cindergina' because on really cold nights, Regina sleeps in the kitchen in front of the fire and she gets cinders on her face.

She hated that nickname. But she remembered what her father said, so she didn't hate them. She had to be patient and kind. She promised him she would be.

She heard the bells ring, alerting her that her stepmother and stepsisters had awoken. She quickly but neatly filled the trays. She then she placed one on her head and giggled. She picked up the other two and headed out of the kitchen. She carefully walked up the stairs and headed for her stepmother's bedroom.

She tapped on the door and waited for the woman to tell her to come in. When she did, Regina carefully opened the door and stepped inside. The room was dark and she could see the outline of her stepmother sitting up in her canopy bed, with the curtains pulled back.

"Good morning, Lady Cora." Regina said with as much kindness as she could muster but it was really difficult with that woman.

"Good morning, Regina." Cora said coldly. Regina walked over and placed the tray in the woman's lap. She then reached up and took the one down that was balanced on her head and held it.

"Could I get you anything else?"

Cora shook her head and waved the girl off. "No. Go feed my girls." She snapped. "And don't forget to feed Lucifer. You know how he gets when he hasn't eaten."

He could stand to miss a few meals. She looked over at the overweight black and white tabby. He stretched and yawned. He caught her eyes and glared at her. She rolled her eyes at him. She nodded at her stepmother. "Right away. Okay." She headed out of the room.

"Is the laundry done, Regina?"

"Yes." Regina said. "It's up on the line."

Cora hummed. "Very good, on your way."

Regina nodded then slipped out of the room. Lucifer followed her out. He strolled out like he had all of the time in the world. Regina closed the door, tapping his large behind. The cat glared up at her. She shrugged and headed towards her step sister's room.

She tapped on the door. "Come in." Came a very cranky voice. She pushed the door open and stepped inside. Her step sister was sitting in her bed as well, in the dark.

"Good morning, Anastasia." Regina said settling the tray down on the girl's lap. Anastasia grumbled but said nothing. Regina rolled her eyes, "Can I get you anything else?"

Anastasia said nothing else then waved Regina off. Regina shrugged and headed out of the room. She closed the door behind her and crossed the hall. She tapped on the door.

"What?" Snapped the grumpy voice. Regina took a deep breath struggling not to get angry.

"It's Regina. I have your breakfast."

There was a dramatic sigh. "Come in."

Regina rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day but this one had to be the hardest. She pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Good morning, Zelena."

Zelena narrowed her eyes at Regina. "Whatever, hurry up and serve me. I haven't got all day." She snapped.

Regina forced a smile and sat the tray on the girl's lap. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Not right now but stay close." Zelena snapped. "I might change my mind."

Regina nodded and backed out of the room. She shut Zelena's door and leaned up against it. She took a deep breath and counted to ten.

After she calmed down she pushed off the door. She felt something rub against her leg. She looked down to see Lucifer. She rolled her eyes. "Vamonos, gato gordo."

She said heading towards the stairs. She knew he would be following. His royal highness wastes no time getting his food.

* * *

Emma mounted her white horse. It was a nice sunny day. A perfect day for a ride into the market place. It appeared that her little dark haired friend was right. She had become better at riding and did it all of the time. She loved it. It gave her a chance to forget about all of her princess duties. Finding a wife, attending balls and tea parties. She could just be Emma. She didn't have to prove anything.

"So you're telling me you're just riding into the market place because..." August, her best friend said as he sidled up beside her on his own horse. He shrugged. "...Feel like it?"

August was Emma's best friend since they were kids. His father was their castle's carpenter and Emma would sneak off to the man's workshop to play with the little boy. As they grew, they became best friends and went everywhere together. August was Emma's main wingman and she loved him like a brother.

"Sure..." Emma said with a grin. August returned the grin with a shake of his head.

"Think you'll actually find her this time?" He asked hopefully. No one wanted Emma to find this girl more than August. He just wanted his friend to be happy.

Emma shrugged as they set off for town. "I don't know but I have to try. I mean, I met her when I was only a child and I'm still dreaming about her. That has to mean something."

"Do you realize how creepy it is that you dream about a seven year old?" August teased.

Emma snorted. "She's an adult... sometimes. When she's a kid, I'm one as well."

August chuckled. "Okay. That's good because... wow."

Emma laughed. "Shut up."

The two of them laughed and joked the rest of the way to the town. As soon as they stepped into the market place all eyes were on Emma. Okay. everyone knew who she was and they also knew that she was into women. So of course some of the young maidens tried to get her attention. She just smiled politely and offered a dip of her head. The girls giggled and blushed. Emma chuckled.

The attention was nice but she was looking for a particular maiden.

"Those green eyes and that blonde hair is driving the ladies crazy." August muttered.

Emma rolled her eyes. "The fact that I'm a princess is as well..."

August nodded. "That too." He fell silent for a moment then spoke again. "Your girl doesn't know, right?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't think so." She made a face. "She didn't act like it. Besides that was long before any of my grand balls."

August nodded. "We have to find this girl."

Emma nodded seriously.

The two of them traveled all over the market place in search of the girl of her dreams. They even hung out for a while and Emma even allowed a few women to flirt with her just to pass the time. But after a while, she and August called it quits and began heading back to the palace. She wasn't going to give up. She knew she'd see her again.

She'd find a way.

* * *

Regina was standing outside taking the clothes down from the line when she heard her stepmother approaching. She continued to fold as the woman eyed her. She looked over at her and raised her brows in question. Just wanting Cora to get on with it.

The woman sighed. "The girls and I are heading into town."

Regina nodded as she placed the clothes in the basket. She hadn't expected her stepmother to invite her. She never did. Honestly, she was partially glad. That way she could have some time alone. She appreciated those very rare moments. Quiet, no one screaming at her to do things and fetch things for them. Just peace and maybe even enough to nap or even get some riding in with Rocinante. The possibilities were endless.

"Okay." She said.

Cora nodded. "I expect you not to stop your chores simply because I'm out. I still want you to finish them. There are many things that need to be done."

Regina nodded. "Alright, Lady Cora."

The woman nodded. "Very good." She then turned on her heels and headed back into the mansion.

Regina continued to fold as she heard the carriage pull up. She heard the three women talking and then the sound faded out. She heard the carriage leaving again. She dropped the clothes into the basket then ran over and peeked around the side of the house to see if they were gone. They were. She smiled as she bit her lip.

She giggled and ran across the field to the stables and yanked the door open. She ran over to her horse and pulled his stall door open. The horse bucked his head and whinnied happily. She chuckled.

"Hello, handsome." She cooed as she stepped inside and hugged him. The horse nuzzled her face.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You want to go for a ride?"

The horse whinnied again and began stomping his feet happily as he bucked his head. "I'm assuming that's a yes." She chuckled. She quickly grabbed his saddle and reins.

She quickly got him ready then mounted him. There wasn't much time. They walked out of the stable. As soon as they stepped out into the sun, Rocinante whinnied happily and took off into the forest as fast as he could. Regina couldn't help but smile wide as her heart raced. The wind blowing through her hair, the rush of adrenaline in her veins. She leaned forward and held on tight as the horse leapt over logs without even hesitating.

She hadn't felt anything like it in so long. well, since Cora told her that she was not to go riding him into the forest anymore because there were things to be done at home. Regina missed it so much and it felt amazing to be out again.

They raced deep into the forest as far as they could go before Rocinante tired himself out. He slowed down and wandered around further. He listened for the sound of the carriage approaching as he had been trained. He heard nothing so he took them to a river bank where he could get a drink and the two of them could relax for a while. Regina was sitting down with her legs crossed as she watched a family of deer across the river.

She smiled at the mother deer trying to wrangle her unruly twins but they were having none of it. The little ones wanted to play some more and their mother couldn't get her rambunctious fawns to settle down. It was cute. Rocinante for his part was enjoying himself. He was off grazing and basking in the sun.

It was nice to see. It reminded Regina of the days her parents were around and she hadn't a care in the world.

The sound of a twig snapping and some leaves rustling drew Regina and Rocinante's attention. They both looked over to see a white horse emerging from behind the bushes but Regina's eyes widened when she saw the rider.

From where she could see, she was a little taller than her, blonde and beautiful. She was dressed in a dark red velvet riding coat and skin tight black riding pants with high black boots. Regina quickly got to her feet. The movement drawing the girl's attention.

The woman stared at Regina for a long time and Regina furrowed her brow not quite understanding. In a trance-like state the blonde woman dismounted the horse and handed the reins over to another person. A man on a black horse. The man took it with a questioning look but he said nothing and took the horse.

The blonde woman stepped closer without taking her eyes off of Regina's. God, did she have some beautiful eyes. There was something so familiar about them but Regina couldn't place it. She could feel her heart pounding harder with each step the blonde woman took towards her.

When the blonde woman was a few feet away from her, the woman finally spoke holding her gaze, "Excuse me-"

She was cut off by Rocinante leaping in front of Regina and stomping his hooves. He eyed the stranger with a warning look. The other two horses whinnied and began pulling on their reins, trying to get over and defend the other woman. The man began to move closer as well. The blonde just raised a hand calming them. They stood down but still watched on.

"Forgive me." The woman said softly. "I just feel like I've seen you before." She looked around the horse, trying to catch Regina's eye again. "I didn't mean to startle you or your bodyguard here." She went to pet the horse but he snapped at her.

"Oh my gods, Rocinante. Move." Regina said pushing on his side. He bleated and did what he was told. "I apologize. He's protective of me. I raised him from a colt and I'm the only mother he knows." She chuckled awkwardly.

The blonde woman shook her head with a smile. "It's alright. I understand. Loyal creatures horses are."

Regina smiled. "Indeed he is."

The blonde nodded with that look still on her face. "Look, when I was younger I met a girl in the market place. She looked just like you, of course much smaller." She chuckled. "But I couldn't ever forget her. She put a yellow flower in my hair and she gave me an apple."

Regina smiled. She remembered that. She hadn't thought about it in years, given everything that had happened. She was pretty sure that that pretty blonde girl was going to be her first kiss but they were interrupted.

"It matched your adorable riding jacket."

The blonde's pretty pink lips curled up into a smile, her dimples winked as those pretty green eyes twinkled. "It is you." She breathed. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Regina raised a brow. "Why?"

The blonde looked shy for a moment. "I feel like it's my destiny to be with you."

Regina gasped and her breath caught. No one had ever said anything like that to her and it was so sincere. She could see it in her eyes. "Do you?"

The blonde stepped closer. "Yes." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Regina didn't know what to do. She had never. These feelings were new but she liked them.

"I-" she was at a loss for words.

The blonde stepped closer and it was like deja vu. She leaned in close and Regina could smell her. It was a soft smell of daisies and cinnamon. It was an odd combination but she liked it. Those green eyes were gazing into hers so intensely. Her chest was heaving as she closed her eyes preparing to be kissed but instead of soft lips pressing against hers, she felt Rocinante's large head nudge her arm. He grunted and he sounded stressed. Her eyes sprang open. She knew what that meant. Cora and the girls were coming back.

She looked back at the beautiful blonde. "I have to go." She said quickly and walked over to the horse and without even looking back, she pulled herself up onto him.

"Wait what?" The blonde said surprised. She whistled over her shoulder and her own horse trotted over. She climbed onto it as well. "I just found you again." She said following them.

When Regina didn't respond because she was too worried and her mind was everywhere. The blonde woman walked her horse around Regina's. Regina had no choice but to circle as well following behind them. She had a few moments.

"And you'll find me again." She said with a smile. "I believe that."

Her heart fluttered at the hope in those green eyes. "Okay." The woman said. She started to say something else but Rocinante stopped and began bucking his head much more urgently. They were close.

"I'm sorry." Regina said. "I really must go."

The blonde nodded. "Farewell. See you soon."

"Go Roci." Regina said seriously. The horse took off towards their house. Regina looked back at the woman. She saw the longing look in her eyes as she watched her go. She really did hope she'd see her again.

She's never felt anything like what she had felt with that woman and she wanted to feel it again. She turned back straight forward and they raced back to the house.

They arrived just in time. Regina climbed down off of Rocinante and he trotted to the stables where he'll put himself back in as she's taught him.

She quickly ran over to the basket of laundry and picked it up. She then raced into the house and quickly put their clothes away in record time. She did a quick walk through to make sure everything was in place. Everything was up to par but of course Cora would find something and some way for Regina to fix it. Regina raced to the kitchen.

When the door opened and the three women entered, Regina was setting the kettle onto the stove.

Cora came into the kitchen and looked over everything. She hummed in satisfaction. "Good. Your chores are done."

Regina nodded. "Of course."

"Well, the girls and I are going to clean up and we expect our tea to be ready by then."

"Yes, Lady Cora." Regina muttered

Cora nodded then exited the room.

Regina sighed and closed her eyes as a small smile graced her face. That beautiful stranger was one of the best things to happen to Regina in these past couple of years. That kindness was everything. She felt butterflies in her stomach at the stranger searching for her for all of those years. She had no idea that she was that special to leave that much of an impression on someone.

Her cheeks colored a red and she giggled when she remembered how the woman looked at her as if she was some kind of prized jewel. Wow. She had stolen someone's heart without even knowing it.

And without even knowing their name...

Imagine that...

* * *

Emma watched the girl of her dreams go. She couldn't believe that that had just happened. She had been dreaming of that moment for years. Maybe she still was dreaming... She pinched herself to make sure that she was awake. She was. Thankfully because that woman was even more beautiful than she had ever dreamt. She was still trying to catch her breath and calm her heart. After years of dreaming of that moment. It was far better than she expected. She was more drawn to the woman now and she had to have her.

"Was that her?" She heard August ask from behind her as he and his horse caught up to Emma. Emma was still staring in the direction that the brunette had disappeared in.

Emma smiled. "Yeah." She chuckled. "It was her." She turned to her friend. "I found her!" She said excitedly when it finally sunk in.

"Nice." August chuckled. "She's gorgeous."

Emma grinned. "Hell yes, she is." She was feeling great. Basking in new love then after a moment, her face fell and she groaned. She rubbed a hand over her face. "And I lost her."

August chuckled. "Maybe you've been going about this all wrong."

Emma furrowed her brow then turned to him. "What?"

"Like, you've been searching for her but what if you bring her to you instead?"

Emma frowned. "How?"

Her friend grinned.

* * *

"A ball?" Both Snow and Charming questioned in unison. They had on matching bemused expressions.

"Yep." Emma said pacing her parents' large throne room with her hands behind her back. "And invite the entire kingdom, especially all of the eligible women."

Snow nodded with a knowing look. "This has nothing to do with you telling us about you finding your dream girl and then losing her?" She asked with a raised brow.

Emma froze and smiled sheepishly. "No?"

Snow sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine." She raised her hand before her daughter got too excited. "If you don't find her though, you have to pick someone else."

"Mother.." Emma groaned.

"Emma..." Snow warned.

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Deal."

* * *

Regina was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor in the foyer when she heard her step sister squeal. Curious, she put the rag into the bucket and headed into the sitting room in which the sound came from. She wasn't exactly concerned but she wanted to know if something had happened in case she herself was in danger.

She stepped into the sitting room to see Anastasia and Zelena crowded around Cora. The woman was staring down at a large card. She was wearing an excited smile.

"What happened?" Regina asked stepping further inside but not daring to sit.

"The Princess is having a ball. She invited the whole kingdom and all of the eligible maidens in the land." Anastasia provided.

Regina's whole face lit up. "That means that I can go too?"

All three of the women burst out laughing. Regina frowned and she began backing out of the room feeling humiliated. Cora looked at her and her laughter ceased.

"I'm sorry for laughing, dear but the idea of you dancing with the Princess is a laughable subject. Why would she choose you?" She scowled as she looked Regina over.

"I just want to go to the ball. I don't care about some princess..."

Cora tsked and stood from the chair. She made her way to Regina. She stopped right before her. "That, My dear, is why you will never make anything of yourself. You don't have any ambitions. No dreams. I'll probably end up taking care of you forever."

Regina bit her lip to keep from crying or screaming. She couldn't show any emotion. Emotion is weakness and Cora preys on weakness. She didn't want to be any more of a target than she already was.

"Please, may I go?" Regina pleaded.

Cora sighed. "Fine. If you could find something suitable to wear. Also I expect all of your responsibilities to be taken care of."

Regina nodded. "Okay.

Cora looked Regina over. "That will be all."

Regina nodded and hurried out of the sitting room and up the stairs to her bedroom. She had her work cut out for her before the ball and she knew exactly what she was going to do. Once inside of her room she headed over to her large chest where she kept her memories of her parents. She opened it. She search through for a while and pulled out a beautiful light pink dress.

She smiled. It belonged to her mother and there would never be a better time to wear it than a ball. Her mother would be so proud and excited.

Regina looked at the dress and giggled.

* * *

Regina worked really hard on repairing the dress. It took a while and a lot of patience but It was ready by the night of the ball and Regina was far too excited. This was the first time in a very long time she was going to a party. The last time was when she was younger and her father was still alive. It would be nice to finally get out and socialize. She hummed to herself as she styled her hair and let it fall down her back and shoulders in gentle waves. It was a nice contrast from the braid that it was always in. She fixed her dress and wore some of her mother's finest jewelry. Just for luck. She put on a pair of her own nicest shoes.

She gave herself a look in the mirror. She smiled at herself and giggled. She looked so pretty. It was so nice to be out of the rags. She spun around in the dress and felt even more giddy as it flared out at the bottom. She stopped and smoothed it down.

She heard her stepmother calling to her. She giggled and ran out of her room and skipped down the steps, humming happily. She stopped at the bottom steps and smiled at the three women.

She looked over them. They were dressed larger and grander than life than she had ever seen them. "You all look absolutely beautiful." She said brightly. "You will definitely be the talk of the ball."

The other girls smiled but Cora turned her nose up. "So will you but for a completely different reason." She snarled. "That outfit will draw all types of attention."

Regina looked down at it. "Do you like it? It was my mother's. It was a little big for me but I took it in and fixed it up. I did it all by myself." She smiled proudly.

Cora looked the dress over and snorted. Regina's smile fell. "I could tell."

Regina frowned. "What's wrong with it?"

"Oh, dear, we haven't the time for me to point out every single thing wrong with that monstrosity." She sneered. "But don't take my word for it. Girls?"

Zelena stepped closer and looked at the dress. "I don't know, mother, it's quite cute in that...peasant wear type of way..." She touched one of the poofy sleeves and smiled at Regina. "I love this. It's so cute." She then grabbed the sleeve and pulled it, tearing it from the rest of the dress.

Regina gasped as it fell down her arm. She looked back up with wide, hurt eyes. Anastasia stepped closer. "Zelena, how rude of you." She then reached up and snatched Regina's necklace, causing the pearls to clatter to the floor.

"No stop." Regina screamed. They were destroying everything. All of her hard work. Worst of all they damaged her mother's dress.

Zelena smirked at her sister and tore Regina's other sleeve. Ignoring Regina's cries for them to stop, Anastasia then tore the white sash on the dress. Zelena went for the neck of the dress. Regina flinched at the tearing sound. She was unsure if that was the sound of the dress tearing or her heart being torn in two. Her step sisters' hands were everywhere, ripping and tearing and pulling.

"Girls!" Cora screamed. Both girls stopped immediately and turned to their mother. Cora raised her chin. "Don't behave like barbarians. You are ladies. Leave Regina alone."

Both girls stepped away with smirks. Regina sighed and looked down at her dress. It was now reduced to rags and shredded material. Tears sprang to her eyes and threatened to spill over.

"This was my mother's." She whimpered.

"Well now it's gone just like her." Zelena sneered. At that the hot tears started spilling down Regina's red cheeks. Zelena cackled. "Look at that, mother. She's crying."

Anastasia crossed her arms and shook her head. "How pathetic."

"Now girls..." Cora said firmly. She turned to Regina with a false concerned expression. "It could be repaired, yes?"

Regina frowned and looked down at the tattered dress that was so beautiful not even ten minutes ago. She sobbed. "No. I could never fix this."

"Oh..." Cora said in phony pity. "Maybe that was a sign. Someone like you has no business dancing with the Princess. You never know, it might have saved you a ton of heart ache."

Regina covered her face as she cried. Cora smirked coldly at the sight.

The sound of a carriage approaching could be heard over Regina's heartbroken whimpers. Zelena ran over to the door and peeked out of the window. She turned around with an excited look on her face, as if she hadn't just destroyed the dress that belonged to Regina's dead mother. "The carriage is here!"

Cora nodded. "Come on, girls." She began ushering them out of the house. Zelena was in front and Anastasia followed closely. Cora stopped in the doorway then turned and looked over the miserable girl who was watching her with sad, broken eyes. "Be sure to clean up that mess." She snapped then without waiting for a reply, she slammed the door behind her.

There Regina was, left alone in the old house, cold and in the dark. She collapsed onto the stairs and pulled her knees up to her chest. She hid her face in her hands and cried. She cried harder than she had in a very long time. Not since she was a young girl and was mourning her mommy. But her father wasn't there to hold her and sing songs to her in Spanish. It was just her now. She had to comfort herself. She had to protect herself.

She allowed herself a few more moments to cry then took deep breaths to sooth herself. She put on a serious face and stood to her feet. She couldn't stay there. She had to go. She couldn't keep living like that. That's no life.

She ran down the stairs and kept running to the back of the house. She ran across the field to the stables and stepped inside. She walked over to Rocinante. He looked her over and tilted his head as if to say 'what happened? I thought you were going to the ball'. He saw the pain in her eyes, her watery lashes and the tear steaks down her cheeks. He also disliked how she was gulping and trembling in an attempt to hold back her tears. He grunted softly and bucked his head.

"Roci." She breathed. She opened the stable door and hugged him tight. She squeezed her eyes closed. He was all she had. He grunted again and nuzzled her in an attempt to comfort his hurt friend. She pulled back and grabbed his face. She looked him in his big brown eyes. "We have to go. We can't stay here."

He nodded his head. He would follow her to the end of the earth. She patted his face with a small smile. "Good boy." She saddled him up then walked around him. She grabbed his reins and they began walking out of the stable. She started to mount him but a soft voice stopped her.

"No, wait don't go." She heard them say. She looked around the horse to see a woman standing there in a short green dress, with matching shoes and tights. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun ontop of her head. She was holding a wand in her hand. Regina furrowed her brows.

"I have to." She said softly.

"Actually you don't." The woman said with a smile. "I'm here to help you."

Regina raised a brow. "How?"

The woman chuckled. "I'm here to help you go to the ball."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Look, my dress is destroyed and my step mother and step sisters left me. I have no way of going."

The woman shrugged with a smile. "Nothing a little magic can't fix."

Regina raised a brow and crossed her arms, eyeing the woman. Rocinante had on a bemused expression. "Magic?"

"Magic." The woman repeated with a nod. "I will help you find happiness. I can help you get what you truly desire. Love. True Love and freedom."

Regina chuckled. "Wow, that's definitely real magic."

The woman chuckled. "Well that's my job." With a little shake of her shoulders beautiful green wings appeared on her back. "I'm your fairy godmother, Tinkerbell."

Regina's mouth fell open. "Fairy?"

Tinkerbell hummed. "Yes."

Regina still looked skeptical. "Godmother?"

"Fairy godmother." Tinkerbell corrected patiently. "I'm here to help you and guide you."

Regina frowned. "You've been doing a lousy job."

Tinkerbell glared at her. "I was just promoted. Cut me some slack. I'm here now. Are you going to let me help you or not?"

Regina chuckled. "Yes."

Tinkerbell nodded with a smile. "Now, I need a pumpkin."

Regina made a face. "We don't have pumpkins. We have apples."

Tinkerbell sighed dramatically but nodded. "Fine."

Regina reached into the saddle bag and pulled out a bright red, juicy apple. She handed it over to Tinkerbell who accepted it with a small nod. "You might want to step back." Tinkerbell said. Regina and Rocinante instantly began backing up.

When they were back far enough, Tinkerbell threw the apple up into the air. She then waved her wand at it. The apple froze in middle air and was coated in a light green, sparkly magic. Glitter shot from it and it began doubling, tripling and quadrupling in size. It grew so large that Tinkerbell disappeared behind it.

It was slowly lowering to the ground. With another flick of her wand the apple was engulfed in a cloud of soft green smoke. It cleared and revealed a crystal carriage. It was completely see through and Regina could see the golden seats. She stared in awe . It was beautiful. Rocinante's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"Now that that's done." Tinkerbell said stepping around it. "We need some some horses."

Rocinante and Regina shared a look. "Um..."

"Well, I see your handsome steed there but I'd prefer he be a driver tonight." She said quickly and with a wave of her wand, Rocinante was engulfed in another plume of green smoke. It faded unveiling a tall handsome man. He still had Rocinante's being brown eyes but nothing else. Regina raised a brow at her friend. She nodded in approval.

"Very nice..." She chuckled.

Tinkerbell giggled. "I know right. But you need a footman. Where..." She looked around and her brows shot up when she saw a goose waddling by. "There." She waved her wand in his direction and he was swept up in the smoke as well. He was revealed as a very handsome man as well. Regina chuckled and clapped her hands.

"This is amazing."

Tinkerbell grinned. "And I'm only half way finished. Now, where can I.." She tapped her chin with her wand as she thought. She looked around as if she had lost something. She began scratching her head with the wand. Her eyes widened when she saw something. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Regina asked.

Tink didn't respond, instead she waved her wand in the direction of two white mice crawling around on the ground. They were engulfed in little clouds of smoke. The clouds grew larger and larger, Regina and Rocinante wore matching expressions as the smoke cleared. Regina gasped and giggled. There stood two large, elegant, white steeds.

Regina smiled. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had a fairy God mother and she was sending her to the ball. Oh god.

The horses went over to the carriage where they were tied up by Mr. Goose. Rocinante stayed close to Regina. "Okay everyone, in you go..." Tinkerbell began ushering everyone to the carriage.

"No. Wait." Regina said and turned around to face her fairy godmother. "What about my dress?"

Tinkerbell stepped back and gave the dress a long look then tsked as she shook her head. "You can't go to a ball like that."

"You think?" Regina deadpanned.

Tinkerbell narrowed her eyes at her and squared her shoulders "Now stay completely still."

Regina nodded. Tinkerbell looked at her for another moment then nodded with a hum. Tink then waved her wand. Regina felt herself being engulfed in the smoke as well. She saw its sparkling magic swirling and spinning around her. In a moment it was gone. She looked down. She gasped and her hands covered her mouth.

She was in a brand new dress.

The dress light blue dress was beautiful. Wide at the bottom, elegant with intricate designs on the bodice. The rest of the dress had beautiful butterflies embroidered on it. Her hair was coming down her back in thick curls and a diamond tiara topped it off.

She lifted the bottom of her dress and gasped again. "Glass slippers?" Regina asked, she looked up at Tinkerbell with a furrowed brow.

Tink shrugged. "I figured you'd like it."

Regina smiled. She felt those excited little butterflies in her stomach. She was going to the ball. "Thank you!" She squealed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Tinkerbell smiled. "It was my pleasure." She admired Regina for a moment then snapped out of it. "Off you go. You have a princess to dance with." She began ushering Regina into the carriage.

When Regina climbed in, Mr. Goose shut the door. Tinkerbell looked into the carriage and smiled softly. "So beautiful." She breathed.

Regina giggled and her cheeks colored. "If only my parents could see me."

Tinkerbell nodded. "Keep them with you tonight." She said softly. "By the way, listen, all magic comes with a price."

Regina raised a brow. "Okay, so what's the price this time?"

"The spell ends at midnight. So you have to be home before the clock strikes twelve."

Regina nodded. "Okay. That's more than enough time." She smiled brightly. "Midnight."

"Midnight." Tinkerbell smiled. "Okay, get going. I'll be nearby if you need me." Then she waved her wand and in cloud of sparkly green magic, she shrunk down to a tiny fairy. "Off you go."

Regina nodded and Rocinante began driving the carriage. She waved at Tink and Tink waved back before flying up into the sky. Regina watched her go up high until she couldn't see her any more then sat back. The entire ride to the palace, Regina was panicking. She was nervous but excited. She felt like she was going to throw up or explode, either or. She tried to calm her nerves and began humming to herself. It worked for a moment.

By the time they stopped in front of the palace she had soothed herself. She could see other carriages ahead of them and people going inside. She waited patiently for Mr. Goose to open the door to the carriage. She could see everything and smiled when the door was pulled open and the man offered his hand. She placed hers in his and allowed herself to be helped out.

She climbed out and stood on the road. She stared up at the grand castle and felt a little jitters. Just then she felt a hand on her arm. She looked over to see Rocinante standing there with a soft smile on his face. She smiled back.

"I must say that it is quite shocking to see you like this." Regina said with a grin.

"What?" The man asked. "Devilishly handsome, tall-"

"A human." She giggled. "But I like it. I like all versions of you."

Rocinante smiled wide. "Get in there, Gina." He ordered in his deep voice. "Go inside and have the time of your life. You deserve it "

Regina smiled wide and hugged him. He hugged her back. It just felt right. It was familiar from all the times she's hugged him in his true form. She then pulled back then kissed his cheek, making him blush. She stepped back and waved at him then headed for the building. She stopped in front of the large white doors and waited for the guards to open them. "There's no going back now." She whispered to herself as the doors opened and then she stepped inside.

* * *

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Grumpy, one of Emma's parents' good friends announced. Now, that was not his job but he insisted that he did it and who could say no to that cute little grumpy face?

The Queen stepped forward and smiled at Emma. Emma grinned. The girl had beautiful soft blue eyes, she wasn't much older than Emma was and she was wearing a royal blue gown, her blonde almost white hair was done up pretty. She was wearing a small crown.

Emma on the other hand had her hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. She was wearing an all white jacket that buttoned all of the way up, matching white pants and matching boots. Her golden sash matched the crown she refused to wear.

Emma stepped up to the queen and bowed politely. The queen curtsied then stood. Emma offered her hand and Elsa slipped hers into hers. Emma began to guide them around the room to the music.

Elsa smiled at Emma. "So Princess Emma, tell me about yourself."

"Well, for one I don't like being called princess." She said pointedly causing the other blonde to giggle. She grinned. "And two, there isn't much to tell. I want to travel the world one day. See more beyond this kingdom."

Elsa smiled. "I understand. Being queen leaves very little time for vacations and traveling."

Emma smiled. "Right... so tell me about you, your majesty."

"Elsa, would do quite nicely thank you." she corrected. "Anyway, I have a sister, I was crowned queen a year ago and I have ice powers."

Emma smiled. "I heard about that."

Elsa grinned. "Yes well... it made me sort of famous."

Emma nodded. "Indeed"

After Elsa, Emma danced with a few more maidens. She was polite of course but she was getting antsy. She wanted to see her dark haired beauty. The girl she had fallen in love with before even getting to know her. The girl that held her heart.

Emma was bowing to a girl she believed was named Anastasia. Then the girl was suddenly knocked out of the way by a tall redhead. Emma watched the girls squabble with an amused smirk and raised brow. Now that was entertaining. Girls would do anything to become a princess but did they know what that truly entailed?

Emma heard the doors open and she turned to the steps. The ball room had fallen completely silent and everyone stopped to stare. The band even stopped playing. There at the top of the steps in the beautiful glow of the candles, stood a vision that Emma had been waiting for the entire evening.

There stood the woman of her dreams. She looked absolutely stunning in that light blue dress. The girl looked around the room nervously and Emma moved a little closer to the stairs. She watched with her mouth hanging open as the girl descended the stairs. Her beautiful dress sweeping them ever so slightly. Emma could not tear her eyes away. She was in a trance. The woman looked up and deep brown met green and Emma felt her heart stop. She didn't care if she died honestly. If she died staring into the eyes of her true love, she would be fine with that. It would be worth it.

Emma watched the young woman walk down the rest of the steps. She looked up into Emma's eyes again and it felt like everything was moving in slow motion.. She smiled softly and Emma returned it. Emma offered her hand and the girl gently placed her white gloved hand into it.

"Its you..." Emma breathed, still in awe and struggling to catch her breath. The dark haired girl smiled softly.

"Its me." She said softly with a furrowed brow. "But it's you... you're a... a... you're the ..."

Emma smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I should have told you that," She muttered. "But um.. " She bowed. "Princess Emma."

The other woman chuckled softly. "Uh.. yeah..."

Emma looked up with a frown. "Disappointed that it's me?"

The brunette shook her head quickly. "Of course not. I'm actually quite pleased. Just a little surprised." They both chuckled at that.

Emma couldn't tear her eyes away. She was so enamored with this woman. "Forgive me for staring but you look... you're gorgeous."

The brunette giggled. "So do you..."

Emma grinned. "Thank you." She bowed again and offered her hand. "May I have this dance?"

The woman giggled. "Of course."

Emma grinned and walked her out to the middle of the ballroom. Everyone had stepped out of the way to give them room.

Emma stepped in front of her love and bowed once again, the young woman curtsied and her grand gown flared out as she did so. It was one of the most beautiful sights that Emma had ever experienced. She had to make this woman hers by the end of the night.

Emma held the woman's hand and stepped closer, she then placed her arm around her waist and pulled her flush against her. It was inappropriate to be so close, sure, but who was going to tell them so? Emma could see her parents watching her but they wouldn't dare make a scene and tell Emma to watch her hands. Emma's been waiting for this moment for so long and she was going to enjoy it, damn it. Her hand wandered down the woman's back and back up. She felt the woman shiver against her and heard her breath hitch. Emma quite liked that response. She hadn't been expecting that. She looked over her shoulder and gave the band the look. They nodded back knowing which song to play. Emma had planned for this.

Emma straightened her posture then gazed into those beautiful eyes. She smiled then took a step which was followed effortlessly. She smiled softly and continued to guide her gorgeous partner around the room. She felt herself getting lost in those eyes. In that moment, everyone else had faded from the room and it was only the two of them in the ballroom with the music playing in the background.

Emma stepped back to twirl her partner and was in awe of how that beautiful gown flowed out and made her appear to be floating on air. She then pulled her back against her as though she couldn't bear another moment away from her.

Emma began guiding them once again and the connection she felt was almost spiritual. It just felt right. They fit perfectly. She twirled a few more times admiring the woman's hair as it moved and the dress. She had never seen anything so beautiful.

She held her close again and gazed into those eyes and it felt like her heart caught fire. She couldn't stop herself as she leaned in, yearning to feel those pink painted lips against her own, she was so close that she could feel the her breath on her lips. Just a little further and-

The sudden sound of applause caused her to jump away. The woman just giggled and squeezed her hand. Emma smiled and kissed the one in hers. She really wanted to kiss her lips more than anything. She intertwined their fingers and whispered into her ear. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

When she looked back at her love, she saw the curious look on her beautiful face. She nodded and squeezed Emma's hand again. Emma smiled softly and began leading her to a back door that led to the gardens.

They ignored the stares and glares. They hadn't even noticed Regina's stepmother and sisters watching as well.

Emma pushed the door open and they stepped out together into the gentle night air. Their hands stayed intertwined as they walked the narrow path, amongst the beautiful foreign and exotic foliage. She noticed her guest looking at everything and admiring it.

"You know..." Emma began as she leaned over and picked a blue daisy. She handed it over. She received a shy smile as it was accepted. "I thought I'd never see you again."

The brunette looked up at her and furrowed her brows. "Why?"

"Well, I haven't seen you since I was seven. I searched high and low for you and then you just pop up..." Emma laughed. "What are the odds of it happening again?"

"Maybe it's fate..." She said softly.

Emma nodded. "I thought that but now I know."

The woman smiled. "Good. I couldn't think of a better fate than being yours "

Emma's heart fluttered. She stepped a little closer. "Neither can I." She said barely above a whisper.

Those big brown eyes wandered up to hers. They were wide and glistening. The reflection of the moon and the stars was causing her eyes to twinkle. Emma fell a little more in love in that moment.

"You are so beautiful." She breathed, making her guest giggle. "I want to show you something else. Come..." She led her further down the path and they stopped at a tall hedge. "No one knows about this place." She said softly. "Just us."

The brunette nodded. "Alright."

Emma slowly pushed on a piece of it and it swung inward like a door. The other woman looked around and there was that look of awe. There were large butterflies and fireflies flying around that were the size of their faces, beautiful plants, a pond and flowers. Emma smiled proudly when the woman wandered over to the multicolored roses.

Emma crouched down beside the dark haired woman who was kneeling before the flowers. She looked over at Emma. "What is this place?" She asked.

Emma smiled. "My secret garden. I needed a place just for me. You know?" She leaned over and picked a bright blue rose. "Trade you?" She asked gesturing to the woman's daisy.

The woman smiled. "Okay but let your hair down." She instructed. Emma did what she was told, already knowing what was coming. She freed her long blonde locks and shook them out. The brunette then leaned forward and tucked the flower securely behind her ear. "There. Perfect." She breathed.

Emma grinned as she handed her the rose. "Deja vu." The brunette giggled and blushed. Emma really liked that. "Come on." She said getting to her feet and offering her her hand. It was accepted and she helped her to her feet.

She began leading her over to the lone swing. The brunette looked over at her with a raised brow. "What?" Emma asked. "Everyone likes swings."

The other woman shock her head but walked over and sat. Emma gently pushed her as they talked about all kinds of things. They even laughed and teased each other a little. They were having a wonderful time but like all wonderful things it had to come to an end.

Emma helped the dark haired woman up and held her close. She gazed into those eyes and just melted. What was it about them? She closed her eyes and began learning in. Once again she was a breath away, until the sound of the grand clock began chiming, stating that it was only a few minutes to midnight.

The brunette's eyes gazed up into hers and for the first time, she looked worried. "I'm sorry." She said pulling away. "I have to go."

Emma's heart broke in two. "What? Why?" She held on to the woman's arm. "I just.. found you. Please?"

The woman pulled out of Emma's grasp. "I'm sorry. I can't. You'll see me again. You have to have faith in that."

"When people are meant to be together, they find a way." Emma mumbled.

The woman nodded. "Exactly." She looked heartbroken as well. "Goodbye Princess." She muttered and then she took off running back the way they came.

"I will find you!" Emma called after her. "I will always find you." She whispered the last part. She sighed and put her hands on her hips as she watched her woman disappear.

She groaned. Not again. "But I will find her... all I have to do is..." She popped herself on the forehead when she finally realized her mistake. "Idiot. You didn't even ask for her name."

She groaned again and stormed into the palace. She stopped in front of Lance. The man looked down at her and grinned. "How'd it go?"

Emma sighed. "She ran off. Look, find her. I just want to know her name."

Lance nodded. "Yes. princess." He said and then he was on his way.

Emma watched the guards go then rubbed a hand over her face. "What the hell are you doing to me, Woman!"

* * *

Regina ran across the ballroom room and up the stairs. She ignored the gasps and staring and continued out the doors. She raced down the steps and in the process she lost her slipper. She went back to grab it but then she heard shouting. She looked up to see the doors burst open and hear shouts of 'there she is' and 'grab her'. She yelped and ran the rest of the way down the steps to the carriage. Rocinante was standing there frantically waving her over, he helped her in and ran around to the front of the carriage and they were on their way.

They raced down the road towards the estate, trying to beat time and the guards chasing them. The carriage zigged and zagged down the road. It sped around whirly trails. It was dizzying at that speed but they had to hurry. They went around a cliff and the carriage almost tipped over.

Regina poked her head out of the carriage to see how far away her pursuers were and all she got was a view of the bottom of the cliff. Her mouth fell open and she screamed. Now she understood what people meant by seeing your whole life flash before your eyes. The carriage righted itself then continued on faster and faster.

She could feel the magic waning. It was a tingling, draining feeling. The carriage began shrinking, closing in on her. She panicked for a moment but when it closed in tight enough, it exploded and she burst out of it then went crashing to the ground. She lay there for a moment and looked at the wreckage. Two little mice scampered away. Mr. Goose was waddling along the road and she saw Rocinante trotting over to her. She slowly stood up and brushed herself off. She was back in her tattered old dress. She looked down and realized that she was still wearing the glass slipper. That hadn't faded with the spell. She lifted her leg and pulled it off. She looked at it for a moment and smiled.

She sighed. "Eh it was fun while it lasted." She shrugged. She could still hear the shouts of the guards. She quickly mounted Rocinante and they raced back towards the house.

It wasn't much of a run. When they were close enough she dismounted the horse and dashed into the house. Rocinante knew what to do and headed to the stables.

She burst through the door and ran upstairs. She quickly hid her slipper in the large jewelry box that her mother had left her along with the rose. She smiled down at them just remembering Emma's beautiful smile and her gentle eyes. She giggled. She hadn't been this happy in so long. She closed the box and hid it back under the floor boards.

She quickly changed into her cleaning clothes and then headed into the kitchen. She has to keep her wonderful night a secret.

She had to keep her dance with the beautiful, sweet princess Emma a secret. That would be hard though. Her heart still raced with the thought of those green eyes and those pink lips alone. She wanted to see her again. She just hoped that the princess would keep her word and find her. She hoped that they got to find their destiny together.

With that thought in mind, she began humming as she began getting the kettle ready for when her stepmother and sisters arrived home.

* * *

Emma ran down the stairs and watched the guards go chasing after a carriage. She knew that was a bit dramatic but if this woman wanted her to find her then Emma had to know her name to know where to look. She sighed and lowered her gaze, that's when she saw it. Something reflecting the light. Emma furrowed her brow and ran down the steps. She gasped. It was her slipper.

Emma looked back up and saw August watching her with curious eyes. "Her shoe." She said holding it up.

August grinned. "I have an idea."

* * *

Regina's step sisters and step mother arrived home not much later than she did the night before. The girls bragged about the princess dancing with them all night and falling in love with them. Regina knew that was bull since she was the one that had stolen the princess' heart. Cora on the other hand had ranted about some harlot coming into the ball with her grand appearance and stealing all of the princess' attention. Cora vowed to find out who she was. Regina had to hold back a chuckle.

She had woken up the next day in the best mood she had since both of her parents were alive.

She was currently swaying around the kitchen, humming happily as she fixed the three women their breakfasts. For some reason they decided to have breakfast in the dining room. Regina didn't complain. At least she didn't have to bring the trays up the stairs to them.

She continued to hum as she piled all of the plates, tea cups and the tea pot onto the tray. She walked into the dining room with a pep in her step as she continued to hum.

"Good morning." She said happily.

"You look happy." Anastasia pointed out suspiciously. "Did you poison our food?"

"Of course not, dear step sister." Regina beamed. "Can't one just be happy?"

"No." Zelena said simply. "What do you have to be happy about? You're an orphan, you live in the attic, you wear rags and you're our maid. Not to mention you didn't get to go to the ball."

That didn't even phase Regina. She was in an incredible mood. She was protected from their hurtful words by love. "Oh but there are so many things to be happy about. Like the blue sky, beautiful birds that sing beautiful melodies, bright butterflies and daisies. Daisies are simply wonderful."

Her step sisters rolled their eyes and began eating. Cora on the other hand eyed Regina. The dazed look, the glazed over eyes, the rosy cheeks and positive attitude didn't sit right with her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you look smitten, Regina." She said dryly.

Regina froze and her face fell. She then quickly shook her head. "Nope. Just happy."

Cora raised a brow. "Alright dear." She said. "That will be all."

Regina nodded and exited the room. Happily. She leaned against the door and giggled.

* * *

"Sweet sweet nightingale." Zelena sang poorly as she played the piano just as badly. Lucifer even bristled up and walked sideways out of the room. Regina smiled at the cat and shook her head.

Same, pal. Same.

She continued to dust the bookshelf. She found it hilarious that Zelena just practices and practices music but never gets any better. She seriously had to be pretending to be that bad... because... damn.

Regina moved over to the other shelf, trying to finish as quickly as possible before her ears started bleeding.

"Oh my god have you heard!" Anastasia squealed as she ran into the sitting room. She stopped short and looked at her mother and sister.

"This had better be good " Zelena snapped. "My voice is finally getting good."

Regina made a face. Where?

"Oh it is." Anastasia giggled. "I meant the news, not your voice. It's awful."

Finally something we agree on. Regina thought.

Zelena glared at her sister but said nothing.

"Well out with it then!" Cora snapped causing all three girls to flinch.

"Well, Debra said that princess Emma is looking for her missing princess."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Okay. Well I hope she doesn't find her. Neither of them deserve a happy ending."

Cora looked over and watched Regina slowly cleaning the shelves. She frowned as she thought.

* * *

Emma sat down at her parents' round table and tapped her finger waiting. She looked at August who was sitting beside her. This made the most sense. It was quick and to the point. She'd have her love in her arms in no time.

Suddenly there was a tinkling sound and Emma knew that her guest had arrived. In flew the blue fairy through the open window. Now, Blue had been a close family friend. She was her mother's fairy godmother, so Emma sort of inherited her. Not that Emma ever asked for her help. Well, until now.

"Hello Princess Emma." The tiny fairy said with a bow. "How may I be of service?"

"I found my true love." Emma said cutting to the chase. "...But I lost her and I need you to help me find her."

Blue nodded with a smile. "Do you have anything that belonged to her?" Even Blue knew that Emma preferred women.

Emma placed the slipper onto the table. Blue eyed it then nodded with a smile. "That is Tinkerbell's work. She can help you."

She turned to the window and cupped a hand around her tiny mouth. "Oh Tinkerbell." She called softly.

Emma and August shared a look wondering just how the hell was this Tinkerbell going to-

In flew a little blonde fairy dressed in all green.. She flew up to Blue. "Yes. Blue?" She asked.

"She's looking for the owner of that shoe." Blue pointed to the glass slipper with her wand. Tinkerbell looked at it and her eyes widened.

"That's my fairy goddaughter's." Tinkerbell explained. "I can't help you if you want to harm her. I have to protect her."

Emma raised a hand. "You don't understand. I love her and want to see her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, so either you can help me or I could spend my life searching for her."

Tink's surprised expression turned into a huge grin. "Why didn't you just say so, princess?" She flew closer to her. "Well come on then. You'll need a horse."

Emma nodded and pushed her chair back. She stood then turned to August. "Come on."

The man nodded and stood as well. The four of them headed out of the room and stepped into the hallway. Lance, who had been standing guard outside the room, fell into step with them. "Where are you going?" He asked as they traveled down the hall.

"I'm following my destiny " Emma said seriously as they exited the castle and crossed the field. Lance smiled as they headed to the stables.

"Well, I'd like to help with that." He said then headed to his own horse's stall without waiting for a reply. Emma smiled at him and shook her head.

She saddled up her own horse. "Okay, Celeste..." She said to the white horse. "We're going to find her." The horse whinnied. "That's right." Emma said with a grin. She mounted the horse and settled onto it. She saw August walking out already, she turned to see Lance following her.

They all stepped out of the stables and walked up to the fairies that had been waiting outside. Emma looked up at Tink expectantly.

The fairy smiled and nodded. She reached into her tiny pouch and pulled something out then she threw some green pixie dust out in front of them. Instantly a sparking trail formed, leading them somewhere.

"Just follow." Tink said. "It will lead you to your love."

Emma nodded and looked up at her. "I don't know if I could ever repay you."

Tink shrugged. "Live happily ever after. Love Regina and make her feel loved. Protect her. That's how you could thank me."

Emma smiled. She finally had a name for her love. Regina... it was almost as beautiful as she was. "I can do that."

"Good." Tink said with a kind smile. "Good luck."

Then just like that the fairies flew up into the sky and away.

Emma turned to her companions. "Regina?" She asked. They nodded. She grinned back then turned back to the trail. "Yah." She said and all three of them took off into the forest, following the trail.

* * *

Regina snuck up to her room. She was exhausted and drained. It was like Cora gave her extra chores or something. It was obvious that after seeing Regina in a good mood, she was trying to break her. She couldn't though. She had hope knowing that Emma was looking for her. She knew she'd find her. But until then she had the rose.. at-

Wait where is it? She began frantically looking though her box. Where did it go?

"Looking for this?" A cold voice asked, sending a chill down Regina's spine. She looked up slowly to see Cora sitting in the shadows on the old chaise. She was holding Regina's slipper. "Or this?" She held up the rose

"I can explain." Regina cried.

"Did you think there could be something going on in my house that I did not know about?" Cora growled.

Regina was ready to scream that that the house was hers but she bit her tongue. She was in enough trouble. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Cora stood slowly and began stalking closer, a menacing look on her face. "If you think you'd get a happy ending and my girls will not then you are even more deluded than I thought."

At that she held up the rose and crumpled it in her hand. She smirked at Regina and raised the slipper up high. She reveled in the girl's begging and then she threw it to the floor and shattered it.

Regina's heart shattered along with it. She whimpered and tears sprang to her eyes. She fell to the floor and sobbed Cora smirked satisfied.

She leaned in close to Regina's ear. "The only happy ending in this house will be mine!" She growled. She then straightened up and swept out of the room with a dark chuckle. She slammed the door behind her. Regina heard her lock it but she didn't care. She just sat there and sobbed.

* * *

The magical trail had led them to a large mansion. Emma stared up at it. It was a beautiful house and it fit Regina. She could see her living somewhere grand like that. Emma smiled. She would probably feel right at home in Emma's castle. With a chuckle, Emma dismounted the horse. Just beyond that door was her destiny. She smiled brightly and headed for the door. She was more excited than nervous. She was just ready to get married. To be with her one true love.

She took a deep breath then knocked on the door. She heard some shuffling. She inhaled deeply. This is the moment she had been waiting for. The door was pulled open and she frowned. There stood an older woman with a scowl on her face but it quickly morphed into a creepy smile when she saw Emma.

"Your highness, what can I do for you?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice that made Emma cringe.

Emma bowed. "Hello madam, I'm here for Regina."

The woman's face took on one of confusion. "Regina? I don't know any Regina."

Emma frowned. Could the pixie dust have been wrong? She sighed. Was that even possible? Something told her not to go. She just had a bad feeling about this woman. "I'm sorry. Do you mind if I come in for a moment please? It's quite hot out." She asked thinking fast.

"Oh," The woman said with an annoying high pitched giggle. "Come on in." She stepped aside and let Emma inside. As soon as Emma stepped inside, she felt the chill. It felt incredibly dark and miserable. It felt nothing like how it looked on the outside.

"My name is Cora." The woman said closing the door. Emma nodded.

"It's lovely to make your acquaintance."

Cora nodded and began leading Emma into the house.

She was shown to a living room where she was sat on a couch. She looked up and saw two women sitting across from her. They were watching her. She sent them a tight lipped smile.

"These are my daughters Anastasia and Zelena." Cora introduced her girls. Emma made a face. Those were the girls that were fighting at the ball.

"They're very pretty." She said politely.

The girls giggled and Emma grinned. "I'll go fetch you some water." Cora said and excused herself.

Emma nodded. "Thank you..." She muttered to the woman's retreating form. She sat still and looked around the room. Regina was there somewhere. She knew it. She could sense her. It was like her heart was calling out to her. She looked towards the doorway then back at the girls.

She smiled that Charming smile. "Are you sure there's no one else here?"

Both girls shared a smile and giggled as their cheeks colored. The blonde one started batting her lashes. "No..." She hesitated but Emma raised a brow.

She could always tell when someone was lying and this girl was. She frowned. "You wouldn't be lying to a royal, now would you?"

The girls shared a look then shook their heads and lowered their gazes. Emma smirked. She got her answers.

Cora returned with Emma's water. She set it down on the coffee table. "Is there anything else I could get for you, your highness?"

Emma frowned and shook her head. "No but thank you for your hospitality."

"Oh." Cora chuckled. "It's my pleasure, my dear."

Emma hummed as she took a sip of water. The girls watched her. She lowered her glass and smiled at them.

"Girls." Cora said quickly and snapped her fingers. "Why don't you two entertain the princess while she finishes her water?"

Emma's brows shot up and she turned to Cora. "Madam, it's really not necessary."

"Nonsense." Cora said waving her hand. She turned back to her daughters. "Girls?"

Both girls instantly got up and scrambled to the open space behind the couch. The redheaded one sat at the piano and the blonde one stood waiting.

Zelena cleared her throat and Emma's eyes widened. Then just like that, the girl began banging on the keys of the piano and singing a song that Emma couldn't recognize in the horrible tone it was behind screeched in. The one next to her began what Emma assumed to be tap dancing but it looked more like stomping on bugs and Emma cringed.

Emma felt like her brain was going to explode. It sounded like someone scratching a fork on a plate and it felt like someone slamming her fingers in a drawer. She wanted to run out screaming but she couldn't leave Regina with these people. She had to find out where they were hiding her so they could get out as soon as possible.

She looked over at Cora and saw the woman smiling at her. "Aren't they so talented?" She asked.

Emma nodded with a fake smile. Sure, for making her want to fall on her own sword.

* * *

Regina heard the sounds of hooves and scrambled to get up and see if her stepmother and sisters were going out. She gazed out of the window and saw the white horse that she had come to know as Emma's, and the man she had seen at the river that time. Her friend.

Regina gasped. "Emma..." She breathed. She giggled. "She found me..." She combed her fingers through her hair and brushed down her dress. She started to open the door but then remembered that Cora had locked it.

She growled and began banging on the door. Hoping that Emma would hear her. But it was a long shot, given that the attic was up so high. After about ten minutes of this and her hand began throbbing she slid down to the floor with a defeated sigh. Maybe Cora was right. People like her don't get happy endings.

She let her head fall back and hit the door as the tears began to fall. Emma was just right outside that door and she couldn't be with her. That hurt.

"Don't tell me you're giving up?" She heard a very familiar voice say. She looked up and saw Tinkerbell standing there in the middle of her room, her hand on her hip and her wand in the other hand. She smiled.

"Tink." She breathed. The fairy smiled and bowed.

"At your wish granting service."

Regina got to her feet. She knew that she was saved. "I wish you'd help me get out of this room. My happy ending is downstairs."

"Princess Emma." Tinkerbell said with a nod. "I know." She smiled and waved her wand. The door flew open. Regina looked back at the wide open door. She felt a weight lifted from her chest. She looked back at Tinkerbell.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Anytime." Tink said with a nod. "Now go!" She cheered.

Regina smiled and ran out of the room. She raced down the stairs in hopes of catching Emma before she left. She felt like every moment of her life had led up to this. This is exactly what her father meant about her heart. Emma was the missing piece that could mend it. She understood that now. She understood true love and happy endings. She understood life and she certainly understood fate and destiny.

She also saw how everything happens for a reason.

When she almost reached the bottom floor she heard Emma's voice and then she heard Cora's. Her brows rose when she saw Princess Emma backing up from the sitting room into the foyer.

"Um... that's enough entertainment. Really..." Emma said with her hands outstretched. She pressed herself against the door.

"Oh come on one more song?" Zelena pleaded. Emma shook her head.

"No, please, God, no."

"But-" Anastasia began and that's when Regina decided that it was time to make her presence known and rescue the princess.

"Emma..." She said softly. The princess looked up towards the stairs. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Regina..." She breathed.

Regina chuckled softly. "You found me."

Emma smiled and stepped closer. Ignoring a shocked Cora and her daughters. "I swore I would."

Regina giggled. "You did." Her heart was racing and she felt fluttering in her stomach.

Emma opened her arms. "Come here."

Regina didn't have to be told twice. She ran down the stairs and threw herself into Emma's arms. The only place where she'd felt safe and warm in a very long time. Emma held her tightly as if she would disappear again if she let go.

They both allowed themselves to enjoy each others touch for a moment longer then Emma pulled away.

"Regina," Emma said softly and took Regina's hands into hers as she gazed into her eyes. "I haven't known you for a very long time but I feel like I've loved you for all my life. It would be an honor if you would let me make you my wife and my princess. Now that we've found each other, I don't want to ever let you go."

Regina's heart was racing and she didn't know what to do. Her eyes were wide as they gazed into Emma's. How could she say no if she felt the same? After they went through all that. There's nothing she wanted more than to spend her life with Emma. She nodded with a giggle. "Yes."

Emma's whole face lit up. "Yeah?"

Regina chuckled and threw herself into Emma's arms. "Nothing would make me happier." She was hugged tighter and a kiss was pressed to her cheek. Emma finally pulled away.

"Come." She said, she slipped her arm around Regina's waist and began leading her towards the door. She gave Cora a look as they passed her.

"Your highness, I can explain." Cora said quickly. "I thought you meant another Regina. Not my daughter."

Emma started to say something but Regina stopped her by placing a hand on her stomach. Regina turned to her step mother and step sisters and said something that she had been waiting to for a very long time. "The three of you had made my life a living hell for the past few years. I do not know what I have done to earn your cruelty but I will not lower myself to your level. I hope that the hatred in your hearts fades someday and is replaced with love like the love my parents have shown me. I hope you find happiness so that you no longer have to be so cruel. Despite the way you've treated me anyone could earn a happy ending. You will never see me again but know this, no harm will ever come to you but I will not help you in any other way. I feel like I have done enough." She began pulling Emma towards the door. "Goodbye." She said before they slipped out closing the door behind them.

Leaving the three women behind with their mouths hanging wide open. For the first time in history Lady Cora was deemed speechless and Regina quite liked that version better.

Regina stepped out into the mid afternoon sun and the world had never seemed brighter. She looked over at Emma who was watching her with gentle eyes.

"How did you find me?" She asked as she pulled Emma along with her.

"Believe it or not but my fairy godmother know yours." Emma answered with a sly grin. Regina chuckled.

"Well, good to know." She said with a matching grin. She then put two fingers into her mouth and whistled. They waited a moment then the sound of galloping hooves and whinnying could be heard. Emma laughed when she saw Rocinante come around the side of the house.

He trotted up to them and bucked his head. He nuzzled Regina in greeting and then he did the same to Emma.

Emma laughed. "Hey. He likes me now."

Regina chuckled. "He does."

She walked around the horse and climbed onto him. Emma smirked as she put a hand on the side of his neck and led them over to her own horse. She silently pulled herself onto her.

"This is Celeste." Emma said with a smile. "She's my good girl."

Regina smiled at the horse. "Hello there, Celeste."

"And this is August." Emma introduced. "And this is Lance."

Regina smiled at them. They both nodded. August on the other hand moved a little closer to her. He offered his and Regina slipped hers into it. He then kissed hers. She smiled.

"Its lovely to finally meet you, Regina." He said happily. "Now, Emma could finally stop yearning."

He received a punch in the arm for that. "Shut up." Emma hissed. Regina just giggled at Emma getting embarrassed.

Emma smiled sheepishly at her and she shook her head. The two men laughed as they began their trip back down the road. Regina hesitated a moment and stared up at the house. The place where she had been born and raised. Her home. She sighed.

She felt a hand placed on her thigh, giving it a squeeze. She looked over at Emma and gazed into her eyes. "Let's go home." She said softly.

"Okay." Regina said with a small smile. Home. That mansion wasn't her home anymore. Not since her parents had passed. She had a chance to have that again with Emma.

The two of them followed Emma's friends down the road.

Home.

* * *

The church bells rang signalling that two hearts were just joined in matrimony. A moment later the couple came bursting out of the doors and racing down the stairs with huge smiles. Emma's hand had a firm grip on Regina's hand and Regina had her dress bundled up in her other hand. They ran up to the carriage. Emma helped Regina into the carriage and climbed in after her.

They were officially married and beginning their forever.

Emma leaned over and kissed Regina deeply. She had been waiting a very long time to do that and once she got started she couldn't stop. The other woman giggled and kissed her back.

They finally broke away and began waving to their people who had come to see them off. Emma saw her parents in the crowd. They were wearing proud smiles and her father nodded to her. She nodded back.

As the carriage was pulled further down the road, the couple shared another kiss. Regina hummed when she pulled away and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and snuggled into her side, resting her head on her shoulder. Emma hummed and wrapped an arm around her wife's shoulder and held her close. That felt so right.

She leaned over and kissed Regina's forehead causing the other woman to chuckle. Emma then rested her cheek on Regina's head and they just enjoyed the closeness of one another.

When people are meant to be together, they find a way.

Regina and Emma found each other. Each moment they spend together they fall deeper in love.

Now they knew that no matter what, They would always find each other. With that peaceful thought in mind they cuddled closer as they began their happy ending.

And they lived

Happily

Ever

After.

The end.


End file.
